boygalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Mappa
Kelly Mappa '''is the main protagonist in Boy Gallery. She starts off as a bitter, annoyed disgusted teen, whose family has just moved from Orlando to Miami after her dad loses his job at the museum. As soon as the Mappa Family moves in, the boys start to get more gross and weird, seeing as their house is bigger. When she begins attending Abraham Lincoln High School, she meets Alexa Diona, and they become best friends, she also meets Jason Dawson, whom she has a crush on, and later dates. She gets a SPYER! app, which causes her to spy on boys, to see if they're gross like her brothers. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality Kelly starts off as an evil teen who is trying to get adjusted to her new life in Miami after her father loses his job at the museum. She sees her brothers are grosser than they were in Orlando, due to being in a bigger house. She later becomes neutral, however, once things go haywire she is good and uses her clever mind to stop the issue. She is a straight 'A' student and captain at the Dance team on her mom's dance academy. Relationships Jason Dawson Boyfriend/Crush/Kissed/Love Interest Jason is Kelly's love interest. When they first meet, things are kinda awkward, however, they more they hang out, the less awkward it is. At the end of the movie, they kiss and go out on their first date, they begin dating. (see Kelly and Jason) Alexa Diona Best friend ''Alexa is Kelly's best friend. She is also the first person who talks to her, together, they spy on boys, however, things go haywire and they try to fix it. ''(see Kelly and Alexa) Dale Mappa Brother (older) Dale is Kelly's older brother by 3 years. They seem to be really close and go to each other for advice.(see Dale and Kelly) Sam Russo' ''Arch-enemy/Rival ''Sam is Kelly's arch-rival. Sam later reveals to her that the reason she has a deep hatred of her is because she was the popular girl until Kelly came and stole the spotlight and everyone in school looked up to her instead. Kelly asks to be friends, however, she declines. ''(See Kelly and Sam) Trivia * Kelly is originally a blonde with green eyes named Maeghan Mappa in the book, however, they made her a brunette named Kelly Mappa to match Blanchard's appearance. * Her mother owns the Mappa Dance Academy and moved it from Orlando to Miami due to the Mappa's move, Kelly is also the captain of one of the two dance teams. * It has been revaled that she is lactose intolerant and gets zits if she eats/drinks anything dairy. * Kelly was originally going to be portrayed by Veronica Dunne due to a matching apperarance to Maeghan, however, they thought she would be better for Sam, her rival and Blanchard for Kelly. * She was originally going to be named Maeghan when the movie had the same title as the book and there were no changes. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boy Gallery